The present invention relates to the monofumarate of 3-pyridylmethyl nicotinate of the following formula: ##STR1## and a process for the preparation thereof. 3-Pyridylmethyl nicotinate and the picrate thereof are already known (Chemical Abstracts 53, 18950K (1959), 54, 1308 g (1960). However, it is difficult to use these compounds as a drug since the ester is in the liquid state at room temperature and unstable. On the other hand, the picrate is toxic and water-insoluble.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a new monofumarate of 3-pyridylmethyl nicotinate, which is non-hygroscopic, stable and soluble in water, so that it can be used as an anti-hyperlipemic agent having excellent prophylactic and curative effects, and a method of producing the salt.